Nurse What
by wishyfishy
Summary: In an alternate universe there is no Doctor. But there's a Nurse. A Nurse that reminds one a lot about a certain Doctor...Suddenly universes collide and these two similar Time Lords meet. Better summary inside.
1. Nurse What?

Summary: In an alternate universe there is no Doctor, the Time Lord we know and love. But there is a Nurse, a Time Lord very similar to the Doctor. The only thing that is different is the small fact that this Nurse is female with male companions and a TARDIS that is in the shape of a Phone Box, instead of the famous Police Box. What would happen if the Doctor and the Nurse were to ever meet? If you want to know the answer, I guess you just have to continue reading.....

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who…sadly, but if there's ever going to be show called Nurse What, I have FULL rights. Got me?

Note 1: I know, I know. My references to the episodes 'Smith and Jones' and 'Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel' are not exactly like the real episodes. But don't blame me, I don't own Doctor Who on DVD and I haven't seen those episodes in like a year or two. But it's supposed to be a different universe. Things can be different, right? As long as the plot was similar…

Note 2: In Nurse's and Mark's universe (Mark is Martha in the Doctor's universe, FYI), Nurse and Ron (or Rose in the Doctor's universe) _didn't_ travel to a different universe the same way the Doctor and Rose did. They did make contact with a different universe, but didn't visit it. So this is the first time the TARDIS broke down, and the first time the Nurse and a companion visited a different universe.

Mark's POV

Out of all Mark Jones had been through with her, he had never seen her look this distressed. Even when he had first met her. He could remember like it was yesterday, for all he knew, he could have been. Traveling through time and space can mess with your internal clock.

_The surface of the moon stretched out below them, going on for what seemed miles while the Earth shone high in the sky. Mark stood there in his intern white coat, amazed. While a woman in a suit and converse stood next to him staring out with a complicated look in her eyes. They were on a balcony of a hospital that had just disappeared from the middle of London and transported to the moon. _

"_Wow," Mark managed to say. "I can't believe we're even breathing."_

"_Yep. I bet they put some field around here to keep in the air," responded the woman, who had early said her name was Jane Smith._

_And with that comment she picked a bit of dirt from a nearby plant and threw it out. But instead of going out in space and drifting off, it collided with an invisible force field._

"_Yep. That's what I thought," said Jane._

"_Wait," Mark started. His head was spinning, but for some reason he was able to think clearer than he had ever done in his life. "If there's some sort of bubble keeping the air in, then we only have a limited amount of oxygen."_

"_Oh, I like you. Smart. That's another reason why we need to find out why we're here," responded Jane._

"_How long do we have?" questioned Mark._

"_Probably a few hours," answered Jane, turning to Mark. " Where's a computer I can look at?"_

_***_

_A buzzing sounded from a small instrument in Jane's hand. It gave off a strange green light while she waved it in front of the computer screen. Moments before she had said that whoever had taken the hospital to the moon had blocked the computer, making it almost impossible to look at any files with a normal password._

"_What is that thing?" asked Mark, looking over Jane's shoulder._

"_Sonic screwdriver," Jane muttered, clearly concentrating hard on whatever she was doing._

_Mark had no idea what that meant, but deiced to against asking about it. He almost felt that strange things like landing on the moon and Jane Smith were normal. His heart was slowing and his mind was becoming clearer and clearer as stranger and stranger things happened. Still, that didn't stop the feeling in the pit of his stomach, that Jane was not telling him something, that there was more to her story._

"_Damn it!" exclaimed Jane, smacking the computer screen. "Dead locked!"_

_But before Mark could say anything on that matter, there suddenly came the noise of chaos coming from the main lobby. Women were screaming, men were shouting and heavy boots were stomping. That couldn't be good._

_Mark and Jane ran out to the balcony overlooking the lobby to see what was going on. There stood rhino men in black armored clothing, with strange guns and what looked like scanners. They were walking around flashing the scanners at scared people huddled in the corners, marking them with black markers once they were done._

"_Judoon," muttered Jane, ducking behind a plant as one of the rhino men looked up._

"_The rhino men?" questioned Mark._

_Jane nodded._

"_What are they doing here?"_

"_Probably looking for something nonhuman, which is bad news for me…" trailed off Jane._

"_Are you saying you're an _alien_?" asked Mark, a look of pure shock written on his face._

"_Yep. Come on," said Jane pulling Mark out of the sight of the Judoon and into a room._

"_Who are you?" quizzed Mark, pulling himself from her grasp and staring at Jane still with a shocked face._

"_Nurse."_

"_Nurse…what? Nurse Smith?"_

"_Nope. Just Nurse."_

That was the day that Mark Jones's life had changed. He and Nurse had managed to save the hospital and most of the people in there, and in return Nurse had offered him a just one ride in her 'TARDIS', which was basically a time machine in the shape of a phone box. Mark had said yes, and that of course ended up into more than 'just one ride'. But Mark didn't care. He liked it. He like the excitement and the clarity that it gave him. He liked the ride.

Plus Nurse was just amazing. She was like fire and ice in one person. Two opposite forces that created one being that had the ability to save or destroy the universe. Mark had never met anyone like her. Though Nurse never noticed, he was sure that he felt something more than just friendship for this strange Time Lord. He could even go as far to say that he even loved her. But Nurse turned a blind eye to that, mind probably still thinking about her last companion, Ron Tyler. Who as far as Mark could tell, she cared deeply about.

But none of that matter at the moment. Because something was wrong with the TARDIS, and Nurse was clearly very distressed. The lights that usually lit the TARDIS had gone out, and the usual sounds of the machine were gone. Making the atmosphere eerily quiet and dark, like being in a cemetery on Halloween night with a new moon in the sky. Nurse was rushing around the controls, trying to wake up the TARDIS to no avail.

"Ugh! Stupid thing!" exclaimed the Nurse kicking the console, giving up.

"That had to hurt," commented Mark, sounding calm while his insides churned like a boiling sea.

"Yeah, it did," said the Nurse sitting down on the bench holding her food. "Ow."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Mark, sitting down next to her.

"The TARDIS…" she sighed, sounding extremely tired and looking her 900+ years. "I-it broke down. I think you might have held that lever too long or something. It may also be that the TARDIS is getting old. I don't know."

Mark's eyes widened. If the TARDIS was broken down, that meant that they couldn't travel. And if they couldn't travel, he might never see his family ever again. He hadn't told them yet what he was doing; they would have no idea where he went. It would be like he disappeared from the face of the planet. The uneasiness in his stomach increase.

"W-what are we going to do?" he asked Nurse, looking over at her hoping that she had some plan, like she always did.

"I-I don't know…sorry, Mark. I'm truly sorry," answered the Nurse, genuine remorse in her eyes.

His insides tossed about, while his heart began to beat rapidly. There had to be something that could be done. There was _always_ something. He looked a Nurse. Surely she was coming up with something in her head that would get them home. She would never leave a companion away from home, if there was any say in the matter. She would do anything possible to keep a companion safe.

"There has to be something, Nurse. Can't you think of anything?" asked Mark, desperately trying to find some hope.

"Well…" said Nurse looking away, scanning the interior of the TARDIS. "If…"

"What?" questioned Mark, noticing Nurse's eyes widened as she laid her eyes on a corner of the floor.

Nurse ignored Mark, and instead jumped off the bench and yanked off the grate that made the floor, revealing a mess of tubing and wires that laid underneath.

"There's a light down there. That means some part of the TARDIS is still working," said the Nurse lowering herself down below the floor.

A light? Did that mean that the TARDIS wasn't broken down after all? Did that mean that they could get home? thought Mark.

"If we could charge it up," continued the Nurse lifting out yards and yards of rubber tubing, while she slowly disappeared into the inner workings of the TARDIS. "And then we could use it to boost the TARDIS and we can get home."

Mark's stomach stopped churning, and his heart slowed. They were going to be able to get home. They could travel again. Everything was going to be alright.

"Ah-ha! Got you!" exclaimed the Nurse popping up out of the floor with a wide smile on her face and a strange blue crystal-looking in her hand.

"What is that?" asked Mark.

"You know what? I'm not exactly sure. But whatever it is, it's going to help us get home," answered the Nurse struggling to lift herself out of the hole in the floor.

"But how are we going to charge it if you don't even know what it is?" questioned Mark, helping the Nurse out.

"Well, I'm guessing it's some kind of energy crystal. And if I'm right it should…"

She trailed off as she got to her feet and began to breathe hot air on the crystal in her hand. It glowed bright blue and then faded out as she stopped breathing, like some kind of heat-activated light.

"Ha!" exclaimed Nurse with a wide smile on her face like she had just accomplished some amazing magic trick.

"What did you do?" questioned Mark, confused.

"I just gave ten years of my life away. Incredible little thing this is….don't worry Mark. I just have to keep this close to me and it'll be ready for powering up the TARDIS in a few hours," said Nurse, eyes glittering in the faint light the crystal had left over.

Ignoring the puzzling way the Nurse just charged this strange crystal thing, Mark was more focused on the 'few hours' part. What were they going to do for a few hours? Stay in the dark TARDIS and do nothing?

"Uh, Nurse. You said a few hours right? What are we going to _do_ during that time?" asked Mark.

"Good question," replied the Nurse, placing the crystal in her suit pocket and bending down to put the tubing back underneath the floor.

"How 'bout going to see what's out side?" suggested Mark heading toward the door, to check it out.

"Mark, the TARDIS broke down. Meaning we fell out of time and space. We're probably in a void somewhere," responded the Nurse.

"Doesn't look like a void to me," said Mark, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS, holding the door open.

"Wait, what?" And with that Nurse dropped the tubing and rushed over to Mark's side.

Together those two stood, looking out over a seemingly normal London street. The sky was overcast while people went on to their normal everyday lives, almost all carrying umbrellas incase it rained. Cars rushed past as the wind softly blew in from the east.

"It's London," commented the Nurse quietly, clearly shocked.

"It can't be," said Mark as a bus halted at bus stop across the street. "That's my sister's face on the side of the bus. And my sister's dead."


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who…..

Note 1: Okay, this is supposed to be right after 'Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks'. Kind of what happened before 'The Lazarus Experiment'. So the references to the beginning of that episode are a bit off…just to warn you so you don't get on my case about it later….

Note 2: I forgot if Martha lived in a house or an apartment. So I put a house. Please, don't kill me if I get it wrong.

Martha's POV

"So I was thinking we could go to the moon of Carentan next. Beautiful place. Pink sky, water that glitters like gold, under two suns. And don't forget the blue plants that grow by night. Instead of sunlight they use the lack of light to grow. Can you imagine that? Darkness used as energy. Amazing! Or…we could go to the beach of Carver, the most beautiful beach in the universe…But I've been there just a bunch of glowing sand that's all. I much rather go to the moon of Carentan. Now that's a beautiful place…" said the Doctor with a voice like a kid in a candy shop.

"Uh, actually Doctor. I was thinking we could go home. I kind of need to change out of these clothes," replied Martha Jones, the Doctor's latest companion.

"Oh, of course. To Earth we go…" responded the Doctor, sounding a bit disappointed.

And with that he began to run around the center control panel. Pushing a pulling levers and buttons, hitting things with a mallet, and all the while keeping an eye on the relatively small control screen. He did this all with a virtual grace and made it look like it was as simple as driving a car. The Doctor was easily the most amazing man Martha would ever meet.

As Martha watched, her thoughts wondered to when they had met. Meeting in a hospital that had just transported to the moon, is a pretty odd way to meet someone. But then again, the Doctor is a pretty odd person, thought Martha. She still could barely believe that she was traveling with the Doctor. Zooming through time and space in a Police Box that was bigger on the inside. Yep, pretty weird. But Martha didn't care. She liked it. She like the excitement and the clarity that it gave her. She liked the ride.

"Okay, we should be there right about….now," said the Doctor just as the sounds of the TARDIS stopped, meaning that they had landed.

Martha breathed a sigh of relief. She was on the verge of stinking in her clothes, what with all the running and the sweating that caused. She could do for a shower and a new set of clothes. She hadn't had a chance to change because that 'just one ride' in the TARDIS had morphed to well, a lot more than 'just one ride'.

"I'll be back in about half an hour," Martha told the Doctor as she headed towards the door.

"'Kay, I'll stay in here. But hurry up! I want to show you the moon of Carentan. You'll love it, pink sky and all," replied the Doctor.

Martha smiled and walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor always seemed to be stuck in his head. I bet you need to be, considering what he has gone through, thought Martha thinking about this mysterious Rose he was always sad about.

The TARDIS had landed on the across from her house. And as she started over to the front door, a wave of relief washed over Martha. She knew she would die of embarrassment if the Doctor saw the state of her house. It was a mess, last time she remembered. And she wouldn't like the Doctor seeing that. Despite herself, she had developed a little crush on that strange and charming Time Lord. Not that he noticed. Martha sighed as she dug in her pockets searching for the key to the front door. He was probably still too busy thinking about his last companion, Rose Tyler. Who as far as Martha could tell, he cared deeply about.

She walked into her house. Picking the mail off the floor on the way, she strolled over to her bedroom. Throwing the mail on her bed, and pushing the button on the answering machine, she stared to pull out some clothes.

"Martha, where _are_ you? You disappeared right in the middle of the party. Mum is worrying her butt off about you, and dad's new girlfriend is not helping. Call me when you get this."

_Beep!_

"Martha, it's me again. Why wouldn't you pick up your bloody phone? Hello…are you there? ... Fine then, call me when you get this."

_Beep!_

"Martha, for God's sake! Pick up! I got some good news. I got a job! It's with the Lazarus Corporation, and they're having this party thing tomorrow night. I want you and the rest of the family to come. Hope you can make it. Call me when you get this. Bye!"

_End of Messages_

Martha sighed as her sister's voice stopped blared through the answering machine. She would have to call her and tell her that she's alright and congratulations on the new job. That last message was from earlier today, so if Martha was able to convince the Doctor to come along she would be able to make it to that party thing. That would make her sister happy.

She finished stuffing sets of clothes into her gym bag and pulled out her cell phone. Fingers poised over the number pad, her eyes drifted over to her mail lying on top of her bed. Amongst bills, sat a bright red envelope. Dialing her sister's number, Martha picked up the envelope. Her name and address was written on the paper in old style cursive. There was no return address.

"Hello?" came her sister's voice from the cell phone.

"Hey. It's me, Martha…" Martha answered distractedly as she fiddled with the envelope to get it open.

"Oh, Martha! Finally! Now Mum can stop bugging me about you. Where have you been?"

"Off with a mate. Traveling. Been kind of busy, sorry I didn't call," replied Martha, pulling the note out of the envelope.

While her sister went on going about how whether or not this 'mate' of hers was of the opposite gender and whether or not he was nice and hot, Martha read the note. It was on white paper and written in that same old style cursive. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought this was written way back in the 18th century. It read:

Dear Miss Jones,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to a special gathering at the Worthington House at 8 o'clock, Friday night. You have been selected out of millions for this once in a life time opportunity. I am sure that you are well aware that this year is an election year. Among many wonderful and intelligent candidates that are running for the position of Prime Mister, is the beautiful and brilliant Ms. Regina Jones. I've come to understand that it is necessary for her to connect with common people, such as yourself, to comprehend what is best for the country. Hence the gathering you are now invited to. If you come to this event, you shall have a magnificent opportunity to have input in the advancement of your government and your everyday life. The attire will be formal. I dearly hope that you can make it.

Sincerely,

Jonathan Casberry

Head Campaign Adviser to Regina Jones

"Martha? Oy! Martha, are you there?" exclaimed her sister, forcing Martha's attention away from the letter and back to her phone conversation.

"Sorry…What did you say?" answered Martha.

"I said, are you going to make it to the party at the Lazarus Corporation? It's Saturday night. You know, tomorrow night," replied her sister.

"Uh…Maybe, I have to talk to my mate first…" absentmindedly spoke Martha as she put the letter down on the bed and headed over to the computer.

"You never did say who this 'mate' of yours is," said her sister.

"You'll find out later…hopefully. But now I have to go. See yah."

"Okay. Talk to you later," said her sister with a sigh.

And with that, the line went dead. But Martha didn't care. She was now at the computer looking up Regina Jones and this Jonathan Casberry. She wasn't going about to go to a 'gathering' if she had no clue who the people that invited her were. Plus that handwriting that the letter was written in gave her a strange feeling.

"Here we are," said Martha as she found a web page about both of them.

"What are you looking at?" quizzed the Doctor, suddenly looking over her shoulder.

Martha almost fell out of her chair in shock. She turned to the Doctor.

"Wh-what are you doing here and how'd you get in??" stuttered Martha, heart pounding from the surprise.

"Front door and you were taking too long. Just thought I'd come in and….gosh you sure do have a messy room," answered the Doctor taking his eyes off Martha and looking around her bedroom.

"Hey, I was going to clean it, but you and your TARDIS got in the way," huffed Martha, turning back to her computer before the Doctor could see her red cheeks.

"Yeah…so, you never did say what you're looking at," said the Doctor spinning back to Martha and her computer.

"I got this invitation in the mail and I was looking up who the people inviting me are," replied Martha, her heart slowly slowing down.

"And invitation, eh?" commented the Doctor.

"Yep, it's on the bed," casually said Martha, trying to focus on the web page she was currently looking at.

The Doctor picked up the letter, and coming back to Martha reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of spectacles. Putting them on, the he began to read the letter.

"Interesting…" muttered the Doctor as he read.

"What's interesting?" asked Martha, looking back at him.

"Well, it's just that….I could swear I've seen this handwriting before," answered the Doctor.

"It looks like something out of the 18th century doesn't it?"

"Yeah…It does…"


	3. Learing and Deciding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mark's POV

"She's running for Prime Minster," muttered Mark, still in shock from finding out that his sister was alive in this universe.

Only a few moments ago, the Nurse had deducted that they had fell out of space and time and into another universe, one where, Regina Jones, the sister of Mark Jones was alive and had not been killed by a drunk driver only last year.

They were at outside a café now. People were rushing by them in a blur as the newspaper crinkled in Mark's hands. He had rushed here to find out why his sister's face was on a bus. He had found his answers in the newspaper in his hand. Mark was numb. He didn't know what to think. Some part of him wanted to be happy, but the other part was still disbelieving.

"She was always a leader. We joked that she would run the country someday. And now she's trying to do that," continued Mark.

"Oh, Mark. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," uttered the Nurse, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But we can't stay here. We have to get back in to the TARDIS. I'm sorry."

Mark barely heard her. His mind was too focused on what the front page article was about. It was about the excitement and anticipation of the inclusive, invitation-only party that was being held by the Jones camp. It was supposedly a get together with randomly selected people of the common public so Regina could get an idea what the public wanted and to connect with them. People were hailing it as the wisest move done by any candidates so far. Mark's stomach lurched.

"Mark, did you hear me? We have to go. Mark?" questioned the Nurse, starting to sound worried.

Mark suddenly wanted to go to that party. He wanted to see Regina's face and to hear her voice again. Out of the blue a thought popped into his head. The Nurse could get him into that party. She had the psychic paper. That could get them in. He looked up at the Nurse, face set.

"Before we got in this mess, you asked me where I wanted to go. Well, I want to go to that party my sister is throwing," stated Mark firmly.

"But, Mark. This girl may look like your sister, but she's not. She's not the sibling that you knew. The one that you knew is dead," argued the Nurse.

"Doesn't matter. I still want to go. Now you can come with me and get us in and make sure that I don't screw things up. Or you can refuse and I'll go without you. And who knows what'll happen? This is another universe after all," responded Mark, heart pounding in his chest while his face looked serious.

Nurse stared back at him with her complicated eyes. He could tell that she was thinking, he could almost see the gears working in her head. She was trying to figure out what to do, go with Mark and try to avoid difficult situations, or risk him getting into those difficult situations.

"Alright," the Nurse said with a sigh. "You get your wish. But you have to promise me to do _everything _I say. Got me?"

Mark nodded a smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you," Mark replied with a hug. He was finally going to see her face and hear her voice again, even if, according to Nurse, it wasn't the sister that he knew. It was good enough for him.

"You welcome," said the Nurse once Mark released her. "Then come on. We have work to do, and rules to set."

***

Martha's POV

"It says here that Jonathan Casberry went to Harvard in the US and got a master's degree on law, when he was only 22. Then started to study politics and tried and failed to be elected for Prime Minster. So he became a campaign adviser. This is the first time he's the Head Campaign Adviser of a campaign for a major office," spoke Martha, reading from the web page now displayed on her computer. "Regina Jones, on the other hand, started her career in politics because of her sister's encouragement. She was the mayor of a couple small towns in the English country side and then the head of a trading company for a few months. This is her first bid for Prime Minster.

"Also apparently people are hailing what I was invited to as the wisest move done by any candidates so far. They're saying that is a brilliant way to connect with the public. It's pushing Regina Jones up in the polls. People are actually starting to see her as a major contender now, instead of the small player."

"Hhhmmm….," mused the Doctor, chin leaning on his hand.

The Doctor had pulled up a chair next to Martha and was now listening to her as she read what she was learning on the current web page she was at.

"Could you find out more about this gathering?" asked the Doctor.

Martha nodded and went about finding the information. It took only a few seconds.

"It says that it will be held at a private residence that is unknown by the press. And there the selected people will be greeted by Regina Jones and Jonathan Casberry, then led into the house where Regina will learn from the guests about what they want for the country. But other than that, there's nothing else," stated Martha. "It seems the press knows less than we do."

"Well, then I guess we have to go, don't we?" said the Doctor getting up from the chair and running his fingers through his hair. "It's formal. Oh, god I hate formal parties. I always seem to get in trouble when I where a tux."

"You seem to get in trouble anywhere you go, Doctor. And anyway, you can't go. You weren't invited and it's invitation-only, remember?" responded Martha turning around in her chair to face the Doctor.

"That's nothing my psychic paper can't handle. And I _don't_ always get in trouble. I'll have you know that I've been places where bad things haven't happened."

"Well, I've yet to experience that…Now could you please go. I've got to shower and get ready now that I know I go to a formal party."

"Okay, okay," said the Doctor putting up his hands in mock defeat. "I'll leave. You girls are so touchy when it comes to dressing up."

And with that, the Doctor walked out of the room. A few seconds later, Martha heard the front door close. Martha sighed and went about getting ready.


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mark's POV

"I hate these things," wined the Nurse, smoothing the maid outfit she was now wearing. "I mean I hate skirts at the best of times. But these things are just ridiculous."

"Well, it was your choice to become part of the help, and not a guest which I wanted to be," retorted Mark, straitening his bowtie.

They were in the back of the Worthington House, getting ready for the party which was due to start in a half an hour. And Mark was kind of angry for finding out that he had to serve drinks and tiny bites of food to people all night, instead of relaxing and talking to people, including his sister.

"Well, the help is never noticed. And we _don't_ want to be noticed," stated Nurse, fiddling with the necklace she was supposed to wear.

The Nurse had made it clear that it was best if they weren't detected. That they went unobserved and stayed in the shadows, away from the spotlight. That was one of the rules that the Nurse had made after she agreed to let Mark go to see his dead sister. There were many others. This universe is like a gingerbread house full of sweets with a deadly witch daring you to eat the sweets, or that was how the Nurse described it. She didn't look too pleased about sneaking into the party. But she had no say on the matter really, thought Mark. I would've probably gone without her if she didn't agree. And who knows what would happen if I did.

"I can never get these things," grunted Nurse, still trying to put on the necklace.

"Here, let me help you," said Mark moving over to her.

The Nurse sighed and handed Mark the necklace. He took and then placed it on her neck and linked the clasp. He felt his heart flutter as his fingers brushed her skin. But the Nurse hardly seemed to notice.

"Thanks," said the Nurse, moving away from Mark. "I could never put on those things. Why do you think I never wear them? Anyway…We best be getting back to the kitchens. I think they're calling for us."

Martha's POV

"How do I look?" questioned Martha, twirling around in her dress.

They were in Martha's bedroom. After she had gotten dressed, the Doctor had appeared again, but this time with a tux on.

"Good," the Doctor said offhandedly, still trying to put on his bowtie. "Did I mention how much I don't like tuxes? Especially, bowties. I can never seem to get those things."

"Here, let me help you," said Martha moving over to him.

The Doctor sighed and let Martha take over. She took the piece of cloth and tied it into a perfect bowtie. She felt her heart flutter as her fingers brushed against his chest. But the Doctor hardly seemed to notice.

"Thanks," said the Doctor moving toward the mirror, leaning in to fix his hair. "I can never seem to put those things on. That's why I never wear them. So," continued the Doctor stepping away from the mirror and turning towards Martha. "Ready to go?"

"Yah," replied Martha fixing the clip in her hair. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," responded the Doctor with a smile. "Then let's go."

And with that the Doctor started out the door. Martha quickly grabbed her hand bag and the invitation and hastily followed the Doctor out of her house.

***

They arrived there at exactly 8 o'clock. After a bit of a hassle at the front door, which included the Doctor saying that he was part of the Jones camp and that he should be on the list, even though he was not, the guard eventually let them in. Inside, they were led to a huge and very extravagantly decorated ballroom. Within the room were people of all different ages and different social standings. Some were wearing diamond necklaces and cufflinks while others were wearing their Sunday best, which in some cases was only a nice pair of pants and an ironed button-down shirt. There were people that looked about 90 years old to people that looked like they were barely out of high school. It was indeed a random selection of the common public.

Martha took her eyes away from the crowd and looked the Doctor. His face was one of contemplation, like he was trying to solve a puzzle that he couldn't quite grasp.

"Do you see anyone unusual?" quietly questioned Martha.

"No," said the Doctor, eyebrows furrowing and nose sniffing. "I just smell something…odd."

"What? Like 'bad garbage' odd? Or like 'too much perfume' odd? Or something else?" asked Martha.

"Something else. Something I can quite put my finger on…," muttered the Doctor.

Mark's POV

It was 8 o'clock and they now held trays in their hands, offering Champaign, wine or fancy little bits of food, to the diverse crowd. Mark was keeping an eye out for his sister, but so far she hadn't shown up. The Nurse was nearby, serving red wine to a couple in their mid-30s, when another couple walked in. The man was tall and lanky, with spiky brown hair. Mark didn't know if it was the strange expression the man wore on his face or the way he held himself, but this man reminded him of the Nurse is some weird way. The woman next to him was black and had straightened shoulder length hair. She had a certain air of beauty around her and reminded him of someone, though he couldn't quite tell who.

Mark looked over at the Nurse to see if she noticed the new couple walk in. It was hard to say that she did. Her expression was thoughtful, like she was trying to solve a really hard math problem. She was sniffing around too. Odd, thought Mark. He walked over to the Nurse to see what was up.

"Something wrong?"quietly asked Mark.

"Yah. I'm smelling something very strange. I think I know what it is, like it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't quite place my finger on it," muttered the Nurse.

But before she could say anything else, someone began to knock on their glass, trying to get crowd's attention. Mark looked where it was coming from. There, up against the wall was a man in his 60s with a glass and a knife in hand, which it was using to silence the large group of people. And next to the man was his sister, Regina Jones.


End file.
